Will you choose Truth, or Dare?
by MultiLevelsofMusic
Summary: In a flash of blue light and feeling thats like bubble wrap, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Gideon, and a random "someone" appear in a golden room. Forced to play Truth or Dare for no apparent reason, they slowly get to know each other. Percabeth promised!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my, your back again? *is in a fancy old timey dress* **

**What a wonderful occasion. **

***rips off dress revealing normal clothes* **

**Jk! But yeah, thanks for reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Gravity Falls! **

**Percy: Thank the gods!**

***glares***

* * *

Dipper was studying the journal when Grunkle Stan yelled, "Dipper! I need you to take care of another bat!"

_Oh god._ Dipper slowly got up, then heard Grunkle Stan shout. Dipper ran down the stairs and saw Grunkle Stan being wrapped in a blue light.

"Stan!" Dipper jumped towards him, hoping to at least grab his arm, but soon enough got wrapped up in the light.

_Why does this feel so much like bubble wrap?_

When the light dispersed, he was in a golden room with a unconscious Mabel, Soos, Gideon, some pyramid dude, and Grunkle Stan. Across from them were 3 teenagers, and a girl.

The first, had shaggy, messy, pitch black hair, and bright sea green eyes. He was 6'6 and had a muscular build. I mean he wasn't as muscular as the Lumberjack, but he was pretty strong-looking. He wore an orange T-Shirt and normal jeans with black converses. He held an air of pride, and his aura was very strong, you could almost see it.

The second, whose hand was intertwined with the first's, had blonde hair pulled in a pony tail and intelligent grey eyes. She was 5'9 and had the same strong build as the first. She wore the same thing as the first. She had a weaker aura, but it was still very strong.

The third, had curly black hair and warm brown eyes. He was 5'6 and quite scrawny. He wore a white shirt with sleeves that go to his elbows and jeans. He had on suspenders and a tool belt. On his feet were black Reebok shoes. He had about the same strength of his aura as the second.

The girl, had blackish-brownish short hair and brown eyes with a green hue. She was 5'2 and was somewhat scrawny. She wore a blue hoodie and jeans, with blue and neon yellow shoes. On her face, she had absolutely no makeup and just brown and green nerdy glasses.

The second teenager jolted her head towards Dipper. "Where are we?" She said, glaring at him, with what looked like a dagger in her hand.

"I don't know! Ask her!" Dipper pointed at the grinning girl.

"Who are you, and where the Hades are we?"

The girl grinned even more. "Your... some where. I'm not really sure where, but I'm Multi. I brought you all here to play Truth or Dare and 'bond' for no apparent reason! I'll be watching and making sure none of the dares are stupid and inappropriate."

The second teenager narrowed her eyes at the girl, but put her dagger away. She turned towards Dipper and stuck out a hand. "Annabeth Chase. This Seaweed Brain is Percy Jackson," She said, pointing at the first teenager. "And this is-"

"Leo freaking Valdez, bad boy supreme!" The third teenager shouted, grinning as much as Multi.

Dipper smiled lightly and laughed a little. He shook Annabeth's hand and said, "I'm Dipper Pines, this unconscious girl is my twin sister, Mabel, that's Grunkle Stan, Soos, Gideon even though hes been trying to kill us for a while, and Im not really sure who the pyramid guy is." He pointed at all the people.

"Bill Cipher." The 'pyramid guy' spoke, twirling his cane.

"Gah, why did I even bring him here... oh yeah. My brother told me to... eh. Bye Bill!" Multi said, waving.

"Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, by gold, byyyyee!" Bill said, disappearing into blue light.

"Well, that happened."

"Yup. Who's going first?" Percy asked, sitting on a random couch that appeared.

"I will!" Mabel shouted, suddenly awake. "Dipper, truth or dare?"

Dipper groaned. "... Dare?"

"I dare you to do the Lamby dance!"

Dipper groaned even more, but suddenly brightened up. "I can't without a lamb costume so-"

Multi snapped her fingers, and Dipper had on a lamb costume.

**ONE LAMBY DANCE LATER!**

Percy was sitting on the couch, arm around Annabeth, laughing his head off. "Nice!" He managed.

Almost everyone was suppressing laughter, giggling(Gideon), or already laughing.

Dipper's face was 16 shades of red. "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to... um. Get a makeover from Aphrodite."

"Oh Styx-"

Multi snapped her fingers again, and Percy disappeared. "Annabeth, while he gets tortured- I mean dressed up and whatnot, you get to take his turn."

Annabeth smiled at Multi, and looked at the child psychic. "Gideon, truth or dare?"

Gideon actually looked worried. "Truth...?"

"Is it true that you hide leftovers in your hair?"

Gideon blushed and shouted, "Nevermind I choose dare!"

"I dare you to cut your hair."

His face turned red.

"Hey Gideon, sure your a turd, but theres a way people can get out of doing dares. The pirana tank!" Multi said, grinning. She clapped her hands, and a tank appeared, filled with water and piranas.

Gideon's eyes widened and he paled. He whimpered something and looked down in shame.

"What did he say?" Mabel whispered to Dipper, who was still in a lamb costume. He shrugged and looked back at Gideon. "Im guessing he said 'Its true' to Annabeth and thats why hes looking down in shame." Mabel sat there for a moment, then randomly poked Dipper.

"Gods! I dont need a escort, Lady Aphrodite!" They all heard Percy shout.

"Well, fine then!" Aphrodite said back. They all imagained her sticking her tounge out at Percy and flashing away.

A door appeared at one side of the room, and it slammed open.

**Whos at the door? Why am I asking you this? I dunno! (But I know about the first one...)**

**How do you like my descriptions? Im going to add more people and I might make them come from diffrent periods in time...**

**A Darkness approaches, there will be a time when everything you know will change, and until then, Ill be watching...**

**-Multi**


	2. Chapter 2

***Dodges artillery and etc.* IM SORRY.**

**I've been busy doing... something *Whispers to friend* Hide the bodies!**

***Stops whispering* ANNYYYWHOOO, I'm really sorry, I just haven't had any time to get on the computer, and I'm on my aunt's right now...**

**Eh. NOW ON WITH THE STORY! *Dodges a fork***

Percy threw the door open, and stormed in, sitting next to Annabeth.

He wore a sea green short sleeved T-shirt with a leather jacket. His pants were black super skinny jeans with chains and whatnot hanging from it, and several rips in the knees and below. His shoes were green Reeboks and he wore black shades. His hair was covered by a black beanie, and you could hardly see any hair trying to poke out of the beanie.

"Not. One. Word." He muttered, as he took a paper out of his paper and ripped it up, murmuring crap about never going out with Aphrodite. "Who's turn is it?"

"Little ol' me's!" Gideon piped up, who had completely forgotten what had happened previously. "Stanford, Truth or Dare."

Stan's eyes narrowed at Gideon, and he scowled. "Dare."

"I dare you to give me the deeds to the Mystery Shack!"

"Never!" Grunkle Stan jumped off the couch and ran/walked to the Pirana Tank.

"What is he going to do with that...?" Percy asked Annabeth. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled lightly.

"You go in there if you don't want to do a dare."

"Ah. Wait. Why couldn't I do that!?"

Annabeth shrugged and smirked at her boyfriend, then took off his beanie and sunglasses.

"D'aww, Annie, not the shades!" He complained, obviously enjoying the spy-like eye-wear.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and watched Stan climb in the tank.

"Alright, Stan, you have to spend 5 minutes in there, starting... now!" Multi shouted, as a timer appeared. Walls appeared around the tank. "Sound proof walls. Just in case." She frowned, and looked back at the demigods and Gravity Fallsians. (Is that what their called?)

**~Five Minutes later!~**

Stan walked towards the couch and sat on it.

He had no bite marks, besides one on his fists.

"How did you..." Dipper started to ask, him and Mabel staring at their great uncle.

Percy looked at Grunkle Stan with a little bit of sadness in his eyes and muttered, "Your scaring them..."

_Oh my **gods**! Lord, save us from that man! Please! _The Piranas begged in the son of Poseidon's mind. He blinked a few times and frowned, before hugging Annabeth again.

Grunkle Stan muttered something about idiot fish and looked towards Leo. "You, Truth or Dare?"

Leo looked a little shocked Stan chose him, but brushed it away. "Dare...?"

"Well I don't have one."

"Suggestion time!" Multi screamed. She pulled a hat from no where and told Leo to choose one at random.

_Dear [Insert your name],_

_I dare you to jump off a cliff-_

_Just kidding!_

_I dare you to talk to Gideon about HIS choice of topic alone for 15 minutes._

_-Somebody_

Leo looked at Gideon, who was chuckling evilly.

"C'mon!" Gideon hopped up and ran to a door.

Leo ran after him, and paused once to think, _Im in deep Minotaur dung._

* * *

**Conversation**

"Don't lie boy. What are you? I _know_ your not human." Gideon said in a dark tone.

"Im your worst night mare." Leo laughed as Gideon glared.

"What. Are. You. Don't lie to me boy! You do not want to envoke my rage!" Gideon screeched.

"Why are you calling me boy? Im 15, and your what, 10? 8?"

Gideon's face turned completely red. He tried to pounce on Leo, but the older boy just pushed him off.

"Tell me what you are boy! I will know soon anyways!"

Leo started laughing so hard, I mean, come on! This little boy with poofy slicked back hair with a widdle country accent was threatening him! In his fit of laughter, his hair caught on fire, and he started to smoke.

Gideon actually looked afraid.

Leo grinned like a maniac and started acting like he was in pain, and dying.

Gideon screamed like a little girl and ran in the main room.

* * *

When Gideon ran in the room, Annabeth knew something had happened.

"What happened?"

"He's dyin'!" Gideon screeched. "Dying by fire! It came out of no where and-"

Annabeth and Percy actually started laughing.

Dipper, Mabel, and Gideon looked at them with shocked expressions. "_Why_ are you laughing? That boy is dying!"

"No, he is not. Leo cant burn." Percy sighed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Leo walked in on queue, completely on fire and not even wincing. He had a grin that rivaled the Cheshire Cat's and a mad man glint in his eyes.

Multi was simply smirking at everyone, and spoke up. "So, Leo, your turn."

Leo put out his fire, and cackled, rubbing his hands together. "Soos, truth or dare?"

"Uh... I dunno dood." The handy man said, nervously. "Truth?"

"Oh. I wasn't expecting that. If you were trapped on a island, who are the two people you would want to be with...?"

Soos blinked a few times, with a idiotic look on his face. A few minutes later, his eyes crossed and his mouth formed a straight line.

"What is he doing?" Leo leaned over and whispered to Dipper. "I think this is what happens when he tries to think for to long." Dipper replied, looked at Soos.

"Uh, Dipper and Mabel." Soos said, looking just about normal again.

"Truth or Dare, Percy."

"Dare!" Percy shouted, jumping up and down in his seat.

Leo leaned over and whispered something in Soos's ear.

"Go outside to the first girl you see, and use all the pick up lines you know on her."

"Oh Styx." Percy cursed.

Multi snapped her fingers and Percy disappeared.

* * *

Percy looked around the beach, and saw a girl sitting at the shore, in normal clothing. He gulped, and walked over nervously. "A-Am I in heaven, 'cause I just saw an angel." He sat down next to her, and she barely spared him a glance. "Do you have a band aid?"

She looked over at him and frowned. "No. Why?"

"'Cause I just skinned my knee falling for you."

The girl tsked at him and looked back towards the ocean.

"Are there 21 letters in the alphabet?"

The girl gave him a look like, _'are-you-a-idiot?'_ "26."

"Oh. I guess I missed U-R-A-Q-T..."

She rolled her eyes and a small blush lit her cheeks.

"If your a student, I'd be a math book, 'cause you solve all my problems." Percy scanned her face for emotion, but she just looked bored.

The girl sighed and looked at Percy. "Percy, aren't you supposed to be going out with Annabeth? I don't think her or Athena would be happy about you flirting with me."

A blush lit Percy's cheeks as he stuttered out, "K-Katie?"

Katie nodded.

"It was a dare! I swear!" Realization spread across his face. "Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!"

"Good for you, Perce."

And with that, he flashed away in a blue light.

**Well! That was fun writing! I had the urge to make him say, "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first." But how would Katie respond to that? Most girls would be like, "Ew! Weirdo!" But demigod girls are most girls... besides Aphrodite kids...**

**Yours in Demigodishness,**

**MultiLevelsofMusic**


End file.
